


Bedsheets and a Morning Rose

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Carlos and Lando, two College boys that barely know each other, go to the same party.Next morning, they wake up naked in the same room.Or an AU based on "Don't threaten me with a good Time" by Panic! At the Disco.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Bedsheets and a Morning Rose

**Author's Note:**

> hey there,  
> I was feeling down today and decided to finally finish and translate this drabble.  
> Hope you like it☺

Two lads attended a -private meeting- hosted by a popular college boy they both knew. It was not at the fraternity, but at the boy's residence. After all, the fraternity would not admit to all the illegalities going on inside.

At these kinds of parties, there was no such thing as excess. Lando knew that, but he didn't care. I mean, he had a joint in his right hand and Red Bull in his left hand. A relaxer and an energizer, to keep him balanced. He was taking advantage of the situation that knew it wasn’t likely to happen again. That's what he assisted for; to have fun until he passed out.

An incredibly handsome guy approached him. He knew him, but didn't remember his name at the time. This boy grabbed him by the waist and took him to the dance floor. His favorite band was playing and making the speakers rumble, so he let himself go.

Carlos was not feeling much better than him. He’d had too much drink and the smell of sweat and weed at the place made him dizzy, but Lando had been his crush for a long time and was more docile than usual, so he took his chance and stuck to his body, moving to the rhythm of the music. Then he made a gesture to follow him to a room upstairs, to which Lando nodded and followed.

The rest of the night was a blur of that and other things; the occasional kiss, clothes flying in the air, hands here and there and then he felt himself go into ecstasy. Or at least, that's what Lando could remember. He had just woken up, he was naked and Carlos was coming out of the bathroom alone in a towel.

—Oh my God, what have we done?- he asked. The other sat down in front of him and shrugged.

—What do you mean? We fucked. You put your penis in my mouth before I put mine in your tight, beautiful butthole.- he said naturally as he dried his hair.

—Please Carlos, don't say it like that,- he blushed.

—Hey, take it easy, I was amazing. How have I not met you before, Lando? Maybe because we don't talk much, you're quiet in class. But I'm into that anyway...

The other one smiled at him, and when he tried to get up he almost fell over with the dizziness and the headache.

—God I... I shouldn't have drunk so much. I think they even put coke in my champagne.

—Oh please, the good britt boy mixed champagne with cocaine?- he teased. —I don't think so. You would be very bad. It's just a hangover.

—Do you remember anything?

—It was a very crazy party. There were a lot of people, drugs, I even had a cane and a party hat that don’t know whom they belong.

—Now I just wish I could find my clothes...

—And new bedsheets.- he said, bending down to reach his companion’s jeans and handling them. The other guy took them but had several difficulties to dress up. His arse ached.

—I'm really sorry,- The Spaniard said, helping him, and then putting on his clothes.

—No, I mean, it was fine. It was weird, but I want to come back. To the party, it was fun.

—I don't know if I want to come back here, but I want us to have sex again,- admitted, taking courage and getting closer, without alcohol or anything that would make him unconscious.

—Then will you run the risk of coming and being on the verge of fainting again just for me?- asked Lando, flirtatiously.

—Don't threaten me with a good time- he joked before take him by the waist and give him a little kiss.

—Oh yeah, one party and you're a sexy frat boy,- he scoffed as Lando rolled his eyes.

—Don't say that, I still have a terrible hangover.

—And you're not so bad yourself, George ended up face down in the neighbour's pool.

—Oh my God... -They both laughed.

—Should we leave?- he said in a low voice, as if not wanting to say goodbye. The lower one seemed to think so.

—Maybe. I'm really hungry. Do you want to go for a coffee, guapo? My treat!

—I'd love to, Carlos.

They both walked out the door and went to breakfast, dodging the debris, pools of vomit and unconscious bodies that were in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new Tumblr account, in case you want to share something with me  
> -justcallmejuliett-


End file.
